Hermoso pecado
by robsten l.f.a
Summary: Summary: Isabella Swan es la hija de una poderosa familia que, por circunstancias que favorecen a sus padres, es obligada a casarse con un hombre a quien ella detesta. Ella piensa que su vida será miserable al lado de un hombre que no tiene respeto alguno por las mujeres, pero todo cambia cuando al cruzar el umbral de la puerta de la casa de sus suegros se encuentra con el mayordo


**Hermoso pecado**

.

_Summary:_

_Isabella Swan es la hija de una poderosa familia que__,__ por circunstancias que favorecen a sus padres__,__ es obligada a casarse con un hombre a quien ella detesta. Ella piensa que su vida será miserable al lado de un hombre que no tiene respeto alguno por las mujeres__,__ pero __todo cambia__ cuando al cruzar el umbral de la puerta de la casa de sus suegros se encuentra con el mayordomo de la familia. _

.

—Isabella Swan, ¿aceptas por esposo a Andrew Callahan? —preguntó el cura.

Y sin tener otra opción sólo pude responder:

—Sí.

Después de eso la fiesta no me interesó de ninguna manera, lo que pasara me tenía sin cuidado. Odiaba la fiesta, odiaba la boda, odiaba todo lo que tenía que ver con ese día, lo único que deseaba era que terminara lo antes posible.

.

**Dos meses después**

—Señora Isabella, ¿necesita algo más?

—No, puedes marcharte —contesté con aburrimiento a la sirvienta.

Ella se marchó y yo quedé sola en esa gran habitación donde, supuestamente, dormía la feliz pareja que se había casado hacía dos meses. ¡Mentira! ¡Todo era una completa farsa!

Me había casado con Andrew sólo por unir a la compañía de su padre y la de mi familia, pero jamás tuve la esperanza de que fuera algo más que una mera mentira. Y después de dos meses me encontraba sola y eso no me importaba, cuando menos estuviera con él mejor para mí; pero detestaba que las cosas tuvieran que ser así.

Un pequeño golpe en la puerta interrumpió mis furiosos pensamientos.

—Adelante.

—¿No puede dormir, señora?

Al escuchar la voz del mayordomo de la casa me sorprendí y, repentinamente, mi corazón comenzó a latir más rápidamente.

—¿Eh? Yo… —intenté responder pero la cercanía de su presencia me inmovilizó, haciendo que mi boca se cerrara sin proseguir.

Ni sentí en qué momento cerró la puerta y llegó a mi lado.

—¿Necesita que la ayude a… dormir? —Sus palabras fueron susurradas con tanta sensualidad que mi estómago se revolvió y mi mente comenzó a perder la compostura.

—Eh… ¿sí? —contesté no muy segura, mi respuesta pareció más una pregunta. Pero así era siempre en su presencia, siempre me encontraba insegura, nerviosa y con mi mente completamente en blanco.

Él puso sus manos en mis hombros y mi cuerpo se sobresaltó por su sutil toque.

—No tiene por qué estar tan nerviosa, esto ya debería ser habitual para usted. ¿No lo cree?

Sus manos fueron bajando lentamente los tirantes de mi camisón, mi piel se erizó al sentir el roce de sus dedos y mi vientre comenzó a sentir el habitual hormigueo de cada noche. Los tirantes cayeron hasta mi antebrazo y mis pechos quedaron expuestos al frío aire de la noche. Sus manos volvieron a deslizarse sobre mi cuello, luego, poco a poco, llegó al contorno de mis senos y sus manos los ahuecaron perfectamente. Él apretó suavemente, haciendo que mis latidos fueran más rápidos y que mis bragas comenzaran a mojarse.

—Yo… —intenté decir, pero sus dedos me callaron al sentir como mis pezones estaban siendo presionados con un poco de fuerza—. ¡Ah! —jadeé encantada de que esas maravillosas manos acariciaran mis pechos.

Él apartó una de sus manos para apartar mi cabello de mi cuello, sus labios se acercaron y susurraron con suavidad:

—¿Se está sintiendo mejor, señora?

Sus labios depositaron un suave beso en la piel desnuda de mi cuello.

—S-Sí —contesté entrecortadamente.

—Perfecto —dijo él, tomándome de un brazo y levantándome de la silla en donde estaba sentada para luego depositarme suavemente en la gran cama.

Al tenerlo de frente, me maravillé observándolo, apreciando con mis ojos cada centímetro de él; cada ropa retirada de su cuerpo hacía que mi ansiedad por tenerlo creciera.

Cuando estuvo completamente desnudo, se acercó a mí para hacer lo mismo conmigo; retiró mi camisón de mi cuerpo. Mi respiración se detuvo al sentir como sus manos acariciaban mis piernas hasta llegar a mis bragas. Despacio, fue retirando la prenda hasta dejarme completamente expuesta a él, sus labios se acercaron a mi boca y nos fundimos en un apasionado y lento beso. Sin ninguna prisa, él fue devorando mis labios, podía sentir su lengua jugando con la mía en una inofensiva batalla, sus manos acariciando mis pechos y mis piernas. Podía sentirlo en cada parte de mi cuerpo.

Él separó sus labios al sentir que el aire nos faltaba, pero aun así no dejó de devorarme.

—¡Ah! Por favor, no me tortures tanto —susurré completamente desesperada, al momento en que sus dedos tocaron mi tan necesitado clítoris.

—No suplique así, mi señora, porque hace que quiera entrar en usted y follarla hasta hacerla venir y gritar mi nombre —respondió, mientras metía dentro de mí dos de sus dedos.

—¡Ah! ¡Ah! —jadeé, pero sus labios sellaron los míos en un intenso beso que hizo que mi necesidad por tenerlo dentro creciera a tal punto que sentía que con sólo sus dedos podía venirme. Su boca y sus dedos estaban torturándome como nunca lo había sentido antes.

Por muy extraño que pareciera, el mayordomo de la casa era el único hombre con quien había estado. Cuando me casé aún seguía siendo virgen y no fue a mi esposo precisamente a quien le entregué mi virginidad. Fue a ese hombre que tenía encima de mí a quien le di lo más preciado de una mujer. ¡Y no me arrepentía de haberlo hecho! ¡No!, estaba completamente feliz de haber caído en sus redes y cada noche yo era su mujer.

—¡Sí! ¡Ah! —grité cuando el orgasmo me invadió.

Mi querido y amado mayordomo había hecho que me viniera con sólo sus largos y maravillosos dedos. Mi cuerpo se sacudió debajo de él y cuando abrí mis ojos me encontré con sus penetrantes ojos verdes mirándome y una sonrisa de satisfacción en sus labios.

Mi cuerpo aún temblaba cuando él abrió mis piernas para acomodarse mejor en medio de ellas. Sentir nuevamente su olor y su cuerpo sobre mí sin haber pasado ni siquiera cinco minutos, me ponía ansiosa.

Su rostro hermoso sólo estaba a unos pocos centímetros del mío, podía sentir su agitada respiración en mi piel. Nuestros labios se unieron nuevamente al mismo tiempo que su miembro comenzó a entrar lentamente en mí.

Me sentí extraña unos segundos, aún no estaba acostumbrada a su grosor y lo grande que era; pero no era una sensación horrible, no, era una sensación agradable y placentera. Completamente exquisita.

—¡Ah! —gemí al sentir su primera embestida.

Sus movimientos variaban entre lentos y rápidos, era una tortura que me tenía al límite.

Él bajó hacia mi pecho para chupar uno de mis pezones, pude sentir su lengua saboreándolo y luego sus labios haciendo presión. Mis manos, automáticamente, subieron de su espalda hasta su cabello y con un poco de fuerza jalé de sus hebras.

Él no emitió ningún tipo de sonido de dolor, de sus labios sólo salían gemidos tan sexys que me hacían encender cada vez más.

—¡Por favor! —comencé a rogar, porque ya no aguantaba más, necesitaba que él me llevara al clímax. Necesitaba que él terminara de torturarme.

—¡Si es… lo que… mi señora… quiere! —dijo, entre gemidos.

Él comenzó a moverse con más fuerza, cada empuje me llevaba más cerca del cielo.

Nuestros labios se unieron al momento de alcanzar el clímax, sentí como su semen me llenó y se mezclaba con mi propia liberación, uniéndose; de la misma forma que nosotros lo hacíamos cada vez que estábamos juntos.

Nadie podría hacer que yo dejara de estar con ese hombre que hacía que mi corazón y mi cuerpo vibraran de tal forma que me sentía completamente dependiente de él.

Cuando nuestras respiraciones se normalizaron, él se apartó de mí para quedar a un lado y llevarme con su brazo a su pecho. Mi mano izquierda acarició con ternura los pocos bellos en su pecho. En ese momento me sentía completamente llena, nada en mi corazón y en mi cuerpo faltaba, cuando lo tenía a él nada más me importaba.

—Edward, te amo —dije con todo mi corazón, porque era verdad, jamás había sentido nada por un hombre, sólo él había logrado llegar a mi corazón y aliviar mi vacía vida.

Apartando un mechón de mi cabello él me sonrió.

—Yo también te amo, mi hermosa Bella.

Nuestros labios se unieron en un puro y casto beso de amor.

Lo único bueno que había tenido mi matrimonio era que mi libertino esposo jamás me iba a reclamar como mujer porque para él yo no significaba nada y siempre lo había sabido, incluso antes de casarme. Mis suegros no podían decirme o reclamarme lo que yo hacía, aunque lo supieran; para ellos su hijo y yo podíamos hacer lo que quisiéramos mientras no saliera al mundo. No me importaba que mi esposo durmiera en otra cama con alguna mujer o que, cuando estuviera aquí, su habitación fuera la de huéspedes; nada de eso me interesaba.

Desde el momento en el que crucé el umbral de la puerta de la casa de mis suegros y mis ojos captaron la presencia de Edward, supe que él sería el único hombre de mi vida. Aún recordaba la primera noche que él entró en mi recámara y el momento en el que nuestros cuerpos se unieron por primera vez. Aún pasaban por mi mente los momentos en los que rompí mis votos de fidelidad a un hombre que no me merecía y que yo no amaba; la noche que nuestro hermoso pecado comenzó.

Cada día amanecía con Edward y cada noche dormía con él, y eso me hacía completamente feliz; estar en los brazos de mi amado, adorado y eficiente mayordomo llenaba mi vida de alegría.

Edward nos arropó a ambos con las sábanas y me dio un beso en la frente.

—Dulce sueños, mi señora Bella —susurró.

Una risa suave salió de mis labios con diversión.

—¡Que posesivo! —contesté.

Edward acercó más su cuerpo al mío, pude sentir su calor y, con sus ojos fijos en los míos, respondió:

—Eres mía para toda la eternidad.

Una de mis manos acarició su rostro con amor.

—Por supuesto, soy tuya para siempre; así como tú eres sólo mío para toda la eternidad.

Sellamos nuestro pacto con un beso.

Mi vida había sido bendecida encontrando al amor de mi vida, no importaba de la manera en que estuviéramos en ese momento, sabía que en el futuro lograría librarme de ese estúpido matrimonio para poder llegar a ser la señora Isabella Marie Cullen; y le daría a mi hermoso Edward todos los hijos que él quisiera, aunque tal vez esa sorpresa se la diera antes de lo que él se imaginaba.

En ese momento sólo importábamos los dos y nadie más, sólo nuestro amor y vivir cada día disfrutando el uno del otro.

Observé nuevamente a Edward que ya se había quedado dormido y, con una sonrisa en mis labios, le dije:

—Te amo y te amaré cada día de mi vida.

—Cada día de mi vida te la dedicaré a ti en cuerpo y alma, Bella. Te amo —respondió sorprendiéndome, él no estaba dormido.

Él me atrajo más a su pecho y, con sus palabras en mi mente, me fui entregando al más hermoso de mis sueños… Nosotros estaríamos juntos siempre.

.

_FIN_


End file.
